Tumblr Prompts
by marauder5sos
Summary: Basically just tumblr prompts people have sent me. 1. Monty Drunkenly Proposes. 2. Monty, Miller and Murphy work Landscaping in the summer. 3. Monty meets Lifeguard Miller. 4. Miller agrees to be a fake date for Monty's parents wedding anniversary.
1. I Wanna Marry a Great Person

"Miller come on, everyone is going to be there, not to mention it started an hour and a half ago!"

"Save it Clarke, the only reason you're going is because Bellamy will be there. Every single one of our friends will be all coupled up and shit and I'm really not down for that".

Clarke flipped herself over the couch landing on his feet, smirking at him. "Monty will be there," she informed him teasingly. "He's even bringing that god awful homemade moonshine he makes."

"It really isn't that bad, I like it!" Miller replied indignantly.

"Yeah, you're just about the only one," she retorted. "Oh please come! Even if it's only for a little while?"

Miller sighed and rolled his eyes knowing there was no getting out of the party if Clarke was pleading. "Fine, but I'm leaving as soon as I want to okay?"

Clarke grinned at him and stood up pulling him up with her saying, "Fine by me, as long as you stay for an hour."

"Fine"

"Good!"

.

.

.

The minute they walked through the door of the party, Clarke had abandoned him rushing off to go dance with Bellamy while Miller stood standing just to the left of the doorway near the drinks table, praying and wishing that he hadn't promised Clarke he would stay for an hour.

All of a sudden he hears his name being called out. His _first_ name.

"Naaaaate!" came the slightly slurred voice of Monty Green; Millers crush of about a year. "You never come to these things! I am _so_ happy you're here, c'mon! Lets have a drink!" and with that, he pushed a cup of his homemade moonshine into Millers hand.

Miller smiled indulgently, obediently took a sip and shut his eyes in a wince as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. As he reopened his eyes, he saw Monty staring at him. Cleaning his throat, he had to hide his smile at how cute and slightly comical Monty's face was as he blinked quickly a few times and shook his head like a puppy trying to dry itself.

As the song changed, Monty's eyes widened and he grabbed Millers hand. "This is the best song Nate! Come dance with me!" and without waiting for a response he all but yanked Miller away from the drinks table and into the throng of college students grinding and dancing.

Bobbing awkwardly on the spot, Miller couldn't help but smile and have a little giggle at Monty whose dance moved looked like he was trying to bat away moths. As the song finished Monty staggered and nearly fell over causing Miller to catch him. "Whoa man, alright lets go sit down over here huh?" he said calmly as he half carried Monty to some abandoned couches and settled themselves down on it.

Monty, half laying on his lap, looked up at Miller and smiled "You know Nate, you are such a great person. I'd like to marry a great person someday."

Miller laughed, "would you now Mon'?"

"Mmhmm," Monty hummed. "Maybe I should marry you Nate? Nate we should get married! Will you marry me?"

As Millers breath got caught in his throat, he looked down at Monty to tell him yes but that they should probably go on a date first, only to realize the other boy had passed out.

"Just fucking peachy."

.

.

.

It was morning and his head hurt. After Monty had passed out, he dragged him back to his dorm room and put him to bed while he watched Harry Potter and drank whatever was in the cupboard.

Waking up to banging in the kitchen is never a nice way to wake up especially with a raging headache. At first he was a bit confused, Wells was out of town and Clarke wasn't coming over until five pm until he remembered. Monty. Marriage proposal. Fuck.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Monty making pancakes and wearing one of his shirts. Yes. _Pancakes in his shirt_. Miller thought he was about to have a heart attack when Monty spoke.

"Morning Nate, um, sorry about your shirt, I just felt really gross in being what I was in last night. Also thanks for taking care of me, I hope I didn't do anything _too_ embarrassing am I right?"

Miller just stared at him unsure whether to tell him or not, but throwing all caution to the winds he said, "Actually, last night you proposed to me, said we should get married."

Watching Monty's face could never get tiring to Miller, just seeing it go from cheerful to having all the blood drained out while staring at Miller in shock was just priceless.

"And uh, what did you say back to me?" Monty asked cautiously, switching the stove off and coming to stand in front of the other boy.

"I said yes."

Monty blinked. "You said _yes_? To _marriage_?"

Miller shook his head, "Not really to marriage. Not just yet, but maybe a date?"

As he blinked again a couple of time, Monty's lips pulled up in the semblance of a smile. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me? This is quite possibly the best day of my life."

Miller laughed and moved closer to the smiling boy, "So we're going on a date?"

"Yeah, we're going on a date."


	2. Paving a Way into Your Heart

It was hot. It was hot and sweaty, so hot in fact, he had even taken his singlet off and while Nathan Miller was not normally a violent guy (he was more of a death stare person), if Murphy didn't shut the fuck up, he was going to take his shovel and hit him over the head with it.

"But it just makes sense you know, I just don't know why they're so opposed to it?"

Rolling his eyes at Monty who just laughed, shook his head and waked to his area of the backyard, Miller got down on his knees to start planting an assortment of violets, daisies and pansies in his designated work section.

Summer in Chicago was sweltering and landscaping was not the easiest job in this type of heat, but being Southside students meant that any job you could find you take.

At this point in time, Murphy was harping on and on about his partners and their living situations and while Miller didn't really care at this point in time, he was making a mental note to let Monroe and Harper know that Murphy was incapable of being chill and to rein in their boyfriend.

Murphy had finally shut up about the house and walked over towards Miller asking "So what about you?" who stood up dusting his soiled hands on his pants while replying "what about me?"

"Have you and the plant nerd over there finally wizened up and gone on a date yet?" Murphy asked smirking while throwing a glance over at Monty who was finishing up his area on the opposite side of the yard and could evidently not hear a word the other two were saying.

"Ask him out on a? Murphy have you lost your goddamn _mind_? I can't ask him out on a date, just because _I_ like him doesn't mean _he_ likes me!"

"Hey! I'm just saying what the rest of us are thinking. But seriously bro, can you ask him out soon? Monroe and I have a bet against Raven and we don't want to lose"

"Fuck you Murphy"

At this, Murphy laughed and flung out his arms as he walked away calling out "you wish asshole!"

.

.

Monty walked over with all his equipment and looked at a shirtless Miller from behind. From this angle, Monty could see the Millers back muscles and stood there appreciating the view until he realised that what he was doing could be classified as creepy. Coming over to stand next to the other boy who was deep in thought, he dropped his stuff making Miller jump.

"You coming to Clarke and Bellamy's tonight? Everyone's going to be there. And we're ordering pizza"

Miller side eyed Monty who was looking at him expectantly and sighed grabbing his and Monty's things before heading to the car.

"Yeah, I guess"

Monty looks at him oddly, "You don't even sound like you want to come? Why? Is it because you're tired because everyone on this neighbourhood is tired"

Getting in the driver seat, he waited until Monty was in and buckled up before starting the car. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, money, work, and I'm feeling that whatever I do is never enough."

As the car became quiet except for the background radio and the view of Monty's house loomed up ahead; Miller cursed himself for getting to deep. This is the exact reason he doesn't say much.

Pulling up to a stop he wound the window down to wave goodbye to Monty as usual. What he wasn't expecting however, was for Monty to walk right up to the open window and thrust a bunch of stolen red flowers in his face saying, "You're always enough for me"

Miller blinked taking the flowers and putting them in his drink bottle, all the while staring dumbfounded at the boy outside his car window.

"What? I don't..?"

Monty rolled his eyes and smiled hesitantly at him "They're chrysanthemums" he offered. "They symbolise optimism, joy and long life". He paused for a moment and then continued, "The red is meant to convey love." Looking down at his feet quickly, he looked back up at Miller with his expression serious. "Nate, I _like_ you. A lot."

Putting the car in park and putting on the handbrake, he took his foot off the brake, turning to face the window fully.

"You're such a nerd" and briefly watching Monty's face light up, he reaches out the window, pulls Monty's head towards him and presses his lips softly to Monty's, reveling in the softness of the other boys lips and the feel of Monty's hand on the back of his neck. Breaking apart with flushed cheeks, Monty yanked Millers head back out of the window and smashed their lips together again, both of them laughing when their noses got in the way.

"You going to come to Bellamy and Clarkes now?" Monty asked again once they'd separated for a second time.

"Well I guess I kind of have an incentive now" Miller replied winking, "want me to pick you up?"

"Sure thing Nate!" he called out blowing him a kiss and nearly falling over backwards as he walked away waving.

As Miller pulled out the park merging into traffic, he smiled to himself thanking his lucky stars that both he and Monty decided to take that Landscaping job.


	3. Slip, Slide, Take My Heart For a Ride

It was summer. The sun was out, the hats were on, and swimming pools were being occupied. Monty was not a fan of summer at all, however his roommates, Harper, Jasper and Clarke all loved the sun and being outside. Ugh.

As a result, Monty had been dragged unceremoniously away from his engineering project by his roommates and to the local swimming pool where they all met up with Harpers girlfriend Monroe.

While laying down their towels down on a vacant grassy patch and sitting down, Monty noticed the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on. Following the direction to the point that Monty's eyes were fixed upon, Clarke whacked Monroe with the back of her hand, "Roe! I didn't know Miller and Murphy worked here?"

Monroe looked over to where Clarke was indicating and shrugged. Two lifeguards around their age were chatting and throwing their groups quick looks. "Yeah, Murphy told me that he and Miller both got their bronze medallions last year so they could get a job, turns out it worked."

Jasper, who was listening in on the conversation while also dousing himself in sunscreen asked, "So how do you three ladies know them?" while quirking an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Harper replied, "Murphy is actually the one who set up me and 'roe, as you know Clarke's dating Bellamy and Miller is best friends with both of them. I'm pretty sure they're all roommates right?" she posed the question at Clarke who nodded.

Reclining back on her towel and putting on her sunglasses, Harper turned her head towards Monty and grinned. "You think Millers cute. Don't you? He's bi you know."

"Shut up Harp, and for the record, I think he's beautiful." Monty could've kicked himself, what stupid thing to say.

"Let me guess, he's talking about my boy Nate?" came a snarky male voice making everyone jump.

"Murphy!" squealed Monroe jumping up and hugging him. Harper stood up to give him a hug while saying, "Yeah, Monty has it _bad,_ hasn't stopped looking at him since we got here, he's practically drooling. Kinda adorable really."

"Millers the same, he kept harping on and on about 'who's the cute guy sitting next to Harper and Clarke?' 'I wonder what his name is?' 'Murph do you think he'd like me?' I mean, lets be honest, it's a little pathetic "

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Clarke stood up and declared she was going for a swim, and one by one, everyone followed to join her, leaving a blushing Monty all alone.

Subtly watching the lifeguard- no, Miller. Watching Miller fish a pair of bright green goggles out of the pool for a little girl, he ran his eyes over Millers body. Wearing aviators to cover his eyes, Miller was only wearing boardies that were hanging low on his bronzed hips, showing off a defined V underscoring an impressive six pack.

Stopping himself from drooling, he realised he was being slightly creepy and quickly looked back down at the book he had brought with him, and opened it to the dog eared page he had last read.

He was just about to start reading when he heard his friend calling and yelling his name while making a hullabaloo. Sighing, he dog eared the same page and stood up taking his shirt off to go join them in the pool. 'So much for being dry' he thought to himself.

When it happened, he may have been looking at Miller. Maybe. As he was walking around the edge of the pool, he was knocked over by a boy of about twelve who was sprinting to catch up with his friends, causing him to slip, fall and skid hard on the grates that surround the pool.

Almost instantly, hands were on his leg (which had started bleeding from a long and deep graze up the side of it), applying pressure, with a thumb stroking over his knee. Looking up at his helper, the 'thank you' he had been about to say got caught in his throat. Instead he stared for a moment before blurting out "I'm Monty!"

Miller chuckled and flicked his eyes up and down Monty's body approvingly while smirking. "And I'm Miller, how about we go inside and put something on your leg so we don't get blood everywhere and traumatize the children"

Standing up carefully and throwing an arm around Millers neck so he could lean and walk at the same time, he grumbled, "It was a little shit of a kids fault in the first place".

As they were walking, Miller replied, "If you're good and come inside, I'll give you my number"

Internally, Monty groaned. "Oh God, was I really that obvious?"

"Nah, I just really want to take you out on a date, I mean, if that's okay with you, only if you're cool with it? I don't want to assume-"

He broke off when they got to the first aid office and Monty saw his friends in the reflection of the door each wearing an identical evil smile. As an answer for Miller and with his arm already around Millers neck, Monty leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good enough answer for you?"


	4. What Have You Got To Lose?

It was eight o'clock on a Sunday night and Monty was pacing back and forth across the living room of apartment he shared with his best friend Jasper who was looking at him in exasperation.

"Monty just sit down, I'm sure your parents won't mind you going alone, it's just an anniversary party"

"Its not _just_ an anniversary party Jas! Its twenty years of them being married! They were younger than I am now when they started dating, so now they're hounding on me about being alone my whole life, I need a date."

"You're only eighteen, I'm sure you're making a bigger deal out this than it actually is, your parents are super cool Monty"

"Yeah, super cool parents who want their only son to be in a relationship by their twentieth wedding anniversary. Which is in two weeks Jasper! Two weeks!"

Hearing the front door bang shut, Monty turned to face his other roommate Wells who asked "He still stressing out about the anniversary?" to Jasper who nodded and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? He's wearing a hole in the carpet, get him to stop please, he's driving me insane"

Monty scoffed, "driving you insane? Please. Just because you have the perfect relationship doesn't mean the rest of us have the luxury to not have to worry about taking a date to a family function!"

"What if you take someone as a fake date? You know, just for the night and then afterwards everything's back to normal?"

Monty look at Wells incredulously and seriously considered getting new roommates. "Who on earth would I take? The only person in our group who's single is-"

Monty broke off and felt himself blushing with Wells in the background eyeing him with a knowing look. The only other single person in their group was Nathan Miller who was coincidentally Monty's closet friend after Jasper, Clarke and Harper and whom Monty has had the biggest crush on for nearly two years.

"Oh no no Wells, I see what you're doing and I'm not doing it. As if Nate would ever say yes to this, besides, just because he doesn't care that I'm gay doesn't mean he'd feel comfortable pretending to _date_ me!"

"You do realise he's bi?" Wells pointed out, "How on earth did you not know that? _Everyone_ knows that, besides, I'm not t _rying_ to do anything, c'mon, we all know how you feel about Miller, just give it a shot, you've got nothing to lose"

"Yeah, nothing except my pride"

.

.

.

"Nate please, it's only for a night, and I know it'd be weird for you pretending to fake date me but I just want my parents to be happy and-"

Monty was cut off as Miller shook his head and readjusted his beanie. "It's not that Mont, its just," he hesitated as he came and sat down on his bed next to Monty with a beer for both of them, "do we have to wear a suit?"

Murphy, Millers childhood friend and roommate snorted loudly from the kitchen, "Imagine Miller in a monkey suit, aah, the end of times has come"

"Fuck you Murphy, I'd look great in a suit, that doesn't mean I'm wearing one though!" he quickly aimed the last comment to Monty in case he got any ideas.

"Wait." Monty was cautious. "Does this mean you'll fake date me to the anniversary?"

"Yeah, why not, what are friends for right?"

Monty tackled Miller into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Feeling Miller's body move from chuckling made Monty feel a bit lightheaded. "You have no idea how much this means to me, no idea," he said as he reluctantly pulled away from the other boy. "And no, no suits, just maybe nice jeans and a button up shirt. But Nate?"

"Yeah?" Miller answered looking over at him.

"No beanie"

"Fuck."

.

.

.

Fast forward to two weeks later and Miller and Monty were standing outside Monty's parents house nervously giving each other the once over seal of approval before going inside.

Miller had taken Monty's suggestion of style options to heart, wearing a navy blue button up that was tight in all the right places, no beanie and black skinny jeans that had nearly given Monty a heart attack.

"Okay, we're good, I'm good, you're good, and we're good okay Nate"

"Mont, you're rambling, we're fine, and besides, your parents love me anyway from when I came over in high school"

Monty let out the air that had been trapped in his lungs, "Yeah, yeah you're right, and it's not like you're going to be alone, I mean, Harper is bringing Monroe, and Jasper and Maya are coming so you're going to know people"

"Monty, I'm just going to stick to you like glue, got that?"

Monty stared wide eyed at Miller and nodded, grabbed his hand taking time to notice that it fit perfectly in his and dragged him through the door.

No sooner had they stepped through, they hear their names being called by multiple people. Looking around the crowd of real adults, they see their friends over by the food table sampling every snack that was there.

"Hey Miller, what are you doing here?" Monroe asked in confusion while Monty stiffened.

Putting his arm around Monty's waist and drawing him into his side Miller smiled and replied "Monty and I are dating? Didn't you know?"

"Oh that's _wonderful_!"

Turning around quickly they hadn't noticed Monty's parents come up behind them.

"Mum! Dad!" Monty exclaimed, and rushing forward to hug them. "I'm sorry we didn't come see you first, they were calling us over and we had to see them and we didn't think"

Monty's mum smiled, "that's quite alright, now, if I remember correctly, you must be Nathan?"

Miller looked at Monty who's cheeks had gone faintly red and grabbed his hand, loving the way it felt in his and replied, "Uh, yes Mrs. Green, I used to come over-"

"Over for tutoring yes, we remember, he always used to talk about you too you know, you were his first crush, he would always go on and on about 'Nate did this', 'Nate said that', it was all very sweet. It looks like it all paid off now sweetheart" Monty's mum replied patting Monty on the cheek lovingly where he had gone so red Miller was worried he was going to burst.

As his parents walked away, Monty turned to Miller feeling very conscience of the fact that Miller had yet to take his hand away.

"Nate, I am so sorry, the last thing I wanted was to make you uncomfortable and I get it if you want to leave, let me just-"

Just then, Monty's ramblings were cut off by the warmth and pressure of Millers lips on his until just they pulled away leaving Monty holding Millers hand looking at him in shock.

Miller smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "You weren't the only one with a crush, I uh, I really like you Mont and I was thinking that maybe instead of being a fake date this can a first date instead?"

Monty caught Jaspers eye from across the room who proceeded to give him a thumbs up and grinned.

"Fake date to first date hmm?" Monty asked while wrapping his arms around Millers neck, "What have we got to lose?"


End file.
